November 26
Events *43 BC - The Second Triumvirate alliance of Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus ("Octavian", later "Caesar Augustus"), Marcus Aemilius Lepidus, and Mark Antony is formed. *783 - The Asturian queen Adosinda is put up in a monastery to prevent her kin from retaking the throne from Mauregatus. *1778 - In the Hawaiian Islands, Captain James Cook becomes the first European to visit Maui. *1789 - A national Thanksgiving Day is observed in the United States as recommended by President George Washington and approved by Congress. *1805 - Official opening of Thomas Telford's Pontcysyllte Aqueduct. *1825 - At Union College in Schenectady a group of college students form Kappa Alpha Society, the first college social fraternity. *1842 - The University of Notre Dame is founded. *1862 - Charles Dodgson (AKA Lewis Carroll) sends the handwritten manuscript of Alice's Adventures Underground to 10-year-old Alice Liddell. *1863 - American Civil War: Mine Run - Union forces under General George Meade position against troops led by Confederate General Robert E. Lee. *1865 - Battle of Papudo: The Spanish navy engages a combined Peruvian-Chilean fleet north of Valparaiso. *1909 - Sigma Alpha Mu is founded in the City College of New York by 8 Jewish young men. *1917 - The National Hockey League is formed, with the Montreal Canadiens, Montreal Wanderers, Ottawa Senators, Quebec Bulldogs, and Toronto Arenas as its first teams. *1918 - The Podgorica Assembly votes for "union of the people", declaring assimilation into the Kingdom of Serbia. *1922 - Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon become the first people to enter the tomb of Egyptian King Tutankhamun in over 3000 years. * 1922 - Toll of the Sea debuts as the first general release film to use two-tone Technicolor (The Gulf Between was the first film to do so but it was not widely distributed). *1939 - Shelling of Mainila: The Soviet Army orchestrates the incident which is used to justify the start of the Winter War with Finland four days later. *1941 - U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs a bill establishing the fourth Thursday in November as Thanksgiving Day in the United States. *1942 - Holocaust: Shoah: 572 Norwegian Jews are deported to Auschwitz on the cargo vessel Donau. This was the first step on the journey to the death camp Auschwitz. Altogether the total number of Jews deported from Norway was 767. 25 of the deported survived. * 1942 - The film Casablanca premieres at the Hollywood Theater in New York City, as Allied Expeditionary Forces (AEF) secure their hold on North Africa during World War II. * 1942 - World War II: Yugoslav Partisans convene the first meeting of the Anti-Fascist Council of National Liberation of Yugoslavia at Bihać in northwestern Bosnia. *1944 - World War II: Germany begins V-1 and V-2 attacks on Antwerp. *1949 - The Indian Constituent Assembly adopts India's constitution. *1950 - Korean War: Troops from the People's Republic of China launch a massive counterattack in North Korea against South Korean and American forces (Battle of Chosin Reservoir), ending any hopes of a quick end to the conflict. *1965 - In the Hammaguir launch facility in the Sahara Desert, France launches a Diamant-A rocket with its first satellite, Asterix-1 on board, becoming the third country to enter outer space. *1968 - Vietnam War: United States Air Force helicopter pilot James P. Fleming rescues an Army Special Forces unit pinned down by Viet Cong fire and is later awarded the Medal of Honor. *1970 - In Basse-Terre, Guadeloupe, 1.5 inches (38.1mm) of rain fall in a minute, the heaviest rainfall ever on record. *1977 - 'Vrillon', representative of the 'Ashtar Galactic Command', takes over Britain's Southern Television for five minutes at 5:12 PM. *1983 - Brinks Mat robbery: In London, 6,800 gold bars worth nearly £26 million are stolen from the Brinks Mat vault at Heathrow Airport. *1986 - Iran-Contra scandal: U.S. President Ronald Reagan announces the members of what will become known as the Tower Commission. *1990 - The Delta II rocket makes its maiden flight. *1998 - Tony Blair becomes the first Prime Minister of the United Kingdom to address the Republic of Ireland's parliament. *2003 - Concorde makes its last ever flight over Bristol, England. Births *1288 - Emperor Go-Daigo of Japan (d. 1339) *1436 - Princess Catherine of Portugal, writer (d. 1463) *1607 - John Harvard, English-born clergyman (d. 1638) *1609 - Henry Dunster, English president of Harvard College (d. 1659) *1657 - William Derham, English minister and writer (d. 1735) *1678 - Jean Jacques d'Ortous de Mairan, French geophysicist (d. 1771) *1703 - Theophilus Cibber, English actor and writer (d. 1758) *1731 - William Cowper, English poet (d. 1800) *1792 - Sarah Grimké, American abolitionist and feminist (d. 1873) *1827 - Ellen G. White, American religious leader (d. 1915) *1828 - René Goblet, French politician (d. 1905) *1832 - Mary Edwards Walker, American feminist physician (d. 1919) *1832 - Karl Rudolf König, German physicist (d. 1901) *1847 - Maria Fyodorovna, Princess of Denmark and Empress of Russia (d. 1928) *1857 - Ferdinand de Saussure, Swiss linguist (d. 1913) *1858 - Katharine Drexel, Roman Catholic Saint (d. 1955) *1864 - Edward Higgins, 3rd General of The Salvation Army (d. 1947) *1869 - Maud (d. 1938) *1876 - Willis Carrier, American engineer and inventor (d. 1950) *1878 - Marshall Taylor, American cyclist (d. 1932) *1885 - Heinrich Brüning, German politician (d. 1970) *1889 - Albert Dieudonné, French actor and novelist (d. 1976) *1894 - Norbert Wiener, American mathematician (d. 1964) * 1894 - James Charles McGuigan, Catholic cardinal archbishop of Toronto (d. 1974) *1895 - Bill Wilson, American co-founder of Alcoholics Anonymous (d. 1971) *1898 - Karl Ziegler, German chemist, Nobel Prize laurete (d. 1973) *1899 - Bruno Hauptmann, German kidnapper of Charles Augustus Lindbergh III (d. 1936) *1904 - Armand Frappier, French-Canadian physician and microbiologist (d. 1991) *1905 - Bob Johnson, American baseball player (d. 1982) *1907 - Ruth Patrick, American botanist *1908 - Charles Forte, Scottish hotelier (d. 2007) * 1908 - Lefty Gomez, American baseball player (d. 1989) *1909 - Frances Dee, American actress (d. 2004) * 1909 - Eugène Ionesco, Romanian-born french playwright (d. 1994) *1910 - Cyril Cusack, Irish actor (d. 1993) *1912 - Eric Sevareid, American journalist (d. 1992) *1915 - Earl Wild, American pianist *1919 - Frederik Pohl, American science fiction writer *1920 - Daniel Petrie, Canadian-born television and movie director (d. 2004) *1922 - Charles M. Schulz, American cartoonist (d. 2000) *1924 - George Segal, American Pop Sculptor (d. 2000) *1925 - Eugene Istomin, American pianist (d. 2003) *1927 - Ernie Coombs, American children's entertainer (d. 2001) *1931 - Adolfo Pérez Esquivel, Argentine activist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize * 1931 - Adrianus Johannes Simonis, Cardinal Archbishop of Utrecht *1933 - Robert Goulet, American singer and actor (d. 2007) *1937 - Boris Yegorov, Soviet cosmonaut (d. 1994) *1938 - Porter J. Goss, American Central Intelligence Agency director * 1938 - Rodney Jory, Australian physicist * 1938 - Rich Little, Canadian comedian and actor *1939 - Abdullah Ahmad Badawi, Malaysian politician * 1939 - Tina Turner, American singer and actress *1941 - Susanne Marsee, American mezzo-soprano *1942 - Michael Devlin, American bass-baritone *1943 - Bruce Paltrow, American producer and director (d. 2002) * 1943 - Marilynne Robinson, American writer *1944 - Jean Terrell, American singer (The Supremes) *1945 - Daniel Davis, American actor * 1945 - John McVie, British musician (Fleetwood Mac) * 1945 - Björn von Sydow, Swedish poltician *1946 - Art Shell, American football player and coach *1947 - Susanne Zenor, American actress * 1947 - Roger Wehrli, American football player *1948 - Shlomo Artzi, Israeli singer * 1948 - Krešimir Ćosić, Croatian basketball player (d. 1995) * 1948 - Claes Elfsberg, Swedish television presenter * 1948 - Marianne Muellerleile, American actress *1949 - Juanin Clay, American actress (d. 1995) * 1949 - Vincent A. Mahler, American educator *1951 - Cicciolina, Italian porno actress and politician *1953 - Harry Carson, American football player *1954 - Roz Chast, American cartoonist * 1954 - Velupillai Prabhakaran, Sri Lankan militant leader *1956 - Dale Jarrett, American race car driver * 1956 - Don Lake, Canadian television writer *1960 - Chuck Eddy, American music journalist * 1960 - Harold Reynolds, American baseball player *1961 - Lisa Moretti, American professional wrestler *1962 - Chuck Finley, American baseball pitcher *1964 - Vreni Schneider, Swiss skier *1966 - Garcelle Beauvais, Haitian actress and model *1967 - Ridley Jacobs, West Indian cricketer *1968 - Edna Campbell, Professional women's basketball player, retired 2006 *1969 - Shawn Kemp, American basketball player * 1969 - Kara Walker, American artist *1970 - Delilah Cotto, Puerto Rican actress, dancer and model *1970 - Dave Hughes, Australian comedian * 1970 - Alex Taylor, Argentinian porn star *1971 - Ronald "Winky" Wright, American boxer *1972 - Arjun Rampal, Indian actor *1973 - Peter Facinelli, American actor *1974 - Tammy Lynn Michaels, American actress *1975 - Patrice Lauzon, French Canadian figure skater *1976 - Maven Huffman, American professional wrestler * 1976 - Brian Schneider, American baseball player *1977 - Ivan Basso, Italian bicyclist * 1977 - Forrest Griffin, American MMA-fighter * 1977 - John Parrish, American baseball player *1978 - Matthew Taylor, American bassist (Motion City Soundtrack) *1980 - Satoshi Ohno, Japanese singer and actor *1981 - Stephan Andersen, Danish international footballer * 1981 - Natasha Bedingfield, British singer * 1981 - Gina Kingsbury, Canadian hockey player * 1981 - Aurora Snow, American pornographic actress * 1981 - Natalie Gauci, Australian Idol 2007 winner *1984 - Antonio Puerta, Spanish footballer (d. 2007) *1985 - Lil' Fizz, American singer *1986 - Trevor Morgan, American actor * 1986 - Konstadinos Filippidis, Greek pole vaulter *1992 - Louis Ducruet, son of Princess Stephanie of Monaco Deaths *399 - Pope Siricius *666 - Yeon Gaesomun dictator of Goguryeo (other sources indicate death date as 664 or 665) *1252 - Blanche of Castile, Queen of Louis VIII of France (b. 1188) *1326 - Hugh the younger Despenser, English knight (b. 1286) *1504 - Queen Isabella I of Castile (b. 1451) *1621 - Radulph Agas, English surveyor *1639 - John Spottiswoode, Scottish historian (b. 1565) *1651 - Henry Ireton, English Civil War general (b. 1611) *1688 - Philippe Quinault, French writer (b. 1635) *1689 - Marquard Gude, German archaeologist (b. 1635) *1717 - Daniel Purcell, British composer (b. 1664) *1719 - John Hudson, British classical scholar (b. 1662) *1780 - James Denham Steuart, British economist (b. 1712) *1836 - John MacAdam, British road builder (b. 1756) *1851 - Nicolas Jean de Dieu Soult, French marshal (b. 1769) *1855 - Adam Mickiewicz, Polish poet (b. 1798) *1857 - Joseph von Eichendorff, German poet (b. 1788) *1876 - Karl Ernst von Baer, German biologist (b. 1792) *1883 - Sojourner Truth, American abolitionist (b. 1797) *1885 - Thomas Andrews, Irish chemist (b.1813) *1892 - Charles Lavigerie, French Catholic cardinal (b. 1825) *1896 - Emil du Bois-Reymond, German physician (b. 1818) * 1896 - Coventry Patmore, British poet (b. 1823) *1928 - Reinhard Scheer, German naval officer (b. 1863) *1934 - Mykhailo Hrushevsky, Ukrainian historian and statesman (b.1866) *1941 - Niels Hansen Jacobsen, Danish sculptor and ceramist (b. 1861) * 1941 - Ernest Lapointe, French-Canadian politician (b. 1876) *1943 - Edward O'Hare, American ace pilot (b. 1914) *1952 - Sven Hedin, Swedish explorer (b. 1865) *1954 - Bill Doak, American baseball player (b. 1891) *1956 - Tommy Dorsey, American bandleader (b. 1905) *1959 - Albert Ketèlbey, British composer (b. 1875) *1962 - Albert Sarraut, French politician (b. 1872) *1963 - Amelita Galli-Curci, Italian soprano (b. 1882) *1981 - Max Euwe, Dutch chess player (b. 1901) *1987 - Thomas G. Lanphier, American aviator (b. 1915) *1991 - Bob Johnson, American hockey coach (b. 1931) *1994 - David Bache, British car designer (b. 1925) * 1994 - Joey Stefano, American actor (b. 1968) *1996 - Paul Rand, American graphic designer (b. 1914) * 1996 - Michael Bentine, British comedian (b. 1922) *1998 - Jonathan Kwitny, American reporter (b. 1941) *2001 - Nils-Aslak Valkeapää, Finnish writer (b. 1943) *2002 - Verne Winchell, American doughnut entrepreneur (b. 1915) * 2002 - Polo Montañez, Cuban singer and songwriter (b. 1955) *2003 - Stefan Wul, French writer (b. 1922) * 2003 - Soulja Slim, American rapper (b. 1978) *2004 - Philippe de Broca, French film director (b. 1933) *2005 - Stan Berenstain, children's author (b. 1923) *2006 - Mário Cesariny, Portuguese painter and writer (b. 1923) * 2006 - Raúl Velasco, Mexican television host (b. 1933) * 2006 - Dave Cockrum, American comic book artist (b. 1943) * 2006 - Casey Coleman, American television personality (b. 1951) * 2006 - Stephen Heywood, American builder (b. 1969) * 2006 - Isaac Gálvez, Spanish procyclist (b. 1975) Holidays and observances *R.C. saints - Pope Siricius; Sylvester Gozzolini; John Berchmans; celebration of the excellence of Saint Genevieve in Paris. *Eastern Orthodoxy: Saint Stylianos *Bahá'í Faith: Day of the Covenant *Mongolia: Proclamation Day External links *BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November